nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Holiday Havoc 1
The Road to Holiday Havoc 1 is the fifty-fourth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eighty-fifth episode overall. It is a NoDQ CAW Championship Match between the Hulk and reigning Champion Captain Jack Sparrow. Match Captain Jack Sparrow taunts the Hulk. The Hulk punches him in the face. The Hulk dropkicks Sparrow in the corner, repeating the process in the remaining three corners before lifting Sparrow up for a huge bodyslam. Sparrow exits the ring and brings a crutch back in with him but the Hulk clubs him down with a clothesline. The Hulk thrusts his shoulders into Sparrow’s gut then backflops and dropkicks him. The Hulk gives Sparrow a pullback clothesline then gives him a hurricanrana before mounting and punching him. Sparrow spins the Hulk around and gives him a Low Blow. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two fight over the crutch but Sparrow ends it with a neckbreaker, then follows in with a missile dropkick from the top turnbuckle. Sparrow attempts a submission hold to the hold, deciding to twist his knee. Sparrow misses another top rope missile dropkick when the Hulk dodges. The Hulk rolls Sparrow up for a 2-count. The Hulk delivers a bridging German suplex for another 2-count. Sparrow chops the Hulk then hits him with a Running Mongolian Chop then hooks the Hulk’s leg but the Hulk is in the ropes. Sparrow hits the Hulk with a Blockbuster then pins the Hulk for a 1-count. The Hulk gives Sparrow a low blow then attempts a Big Boot but Sparrow blocks the attempt. The Hulk crushes Sparrow with a Bear Hug then pins him for a 2-count. The Hulk delivers a spinning powerbomb to Sparrow then hooks his leg for another 2-count. The Hulk gives Sparrow a front dropkick then kicks Sparrow with a Big Boot for a 2-count. Sparrow punches and knees at the Hulk. The referee is taken down in the process. Sparrow ensure the referee stays down by giving him an arm drag! Sparrow hits the Hulk with the crutch then gives him a low blow. The referee recovers as Sparrow pins the Hulk but only nets a 2-count. The Hulk attempts a Big Boot but Sparrow dodges. Sparrow hits a Running Mongolian Chop for a 2-count. The Hulk gives Sparrow a Russian leg sweep. The Hulk gives Sparrow the Big Green Buster. As the Hulk makes the cover, Frankenstein enters the ring with a kendo stick and hits the Hulk to give him the disqualification win but due to the Champion’s Advantage, not the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: The Hulk Frankenstein hits the Hulk with a Monster Bomb, only to turn around into a Pirate’s Plunge from Sparrow. The lights go off but then they return up, not only has Sparrow not stolen anything and disappeared, but he is receiving a Super STO from Superman! The Hulk gives Superman a Big Green Buster and stands tall, the only man left on his feet in the ring. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches